


No lo Arruines Con Palabras Bonitas

by olivercrossovers



Category: Basara (Anime & Manga), Sengoku Basara
Genre: M/M, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:17:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivercrossovers/pseuds/olivercrossovers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Odio y Amor. Amor y Odio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No lo Arruines Con Palabras Bonitas

-          Te odio Ieyasu… - Fue lo que dijo justo antes de que el mencionado acercase sus labios a los de el emisor y lo besase.

Yukimura cerró los ojos a la vez que aquel cálido beso le callaba esas fuertes palabras. La mano del castaño subió hasta el rostro de su acompañante y le acarició suavemente con su mano. El rostro de Ieyasu era tan suave, liso, pulcro…

Su mano siguió andando mas adelante y arriba hasta que sus dedos pudieron entrelazarse con los sedosos y finos cabellos del chico…

¿Es que acaso en él todo era perfecto?

 

El mismo que inició el beso, fue el mismo que lo terminó… Yukimura parecía no tener demasiada voluntad para hacer nada… y ahora tan solo jadeaba, mientras intentaba abrir lentamente sus ojos…

Allí podía ver a ese hermoso chico de cabellos negros mirándole con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro después de haberle regalado semejante beso…

 

-          Te odio… - Le volvió a repetir, mientras era ahora él mismo quien se resistía a posar una mano en el cuello del chico sonriente y besarle.

 

Bajó sus manos del cuello hasta los fornidos hombros de Ieyasu para luego bajar sus manos y sus brazos por su espalda… Ieyasu le sujetaba de la cintura mientras lo mantenía sentado sobre él. Yukimura mantenía las piernas abiertas dejando así que su acompañante estuviese ubicado entre ellas. Él, bajaba ocasionalmente sus manos de la cintura del chico y le acariciaba esas delgadas pero contorneadas, largas y hermosas piernas…

 

Y luego… Yukimura soltó un suspiro cuando las manos de su amante se posaron apenas sobre sus glúteos…

Dejó llevar su cabeza hacia atrás jadeando…

 

\- Hazlo de una vez… Ie… - Le rogó.

El chico de cabellos negros aún sin hablar, besó con sutileza el cuello de Yuki.

 

-          Yo te quiero para mucho más que eso… - Le confesó con sentimiento.

Yukimura cerró los ojos entre dolido, molesto y frustrado.

-          No digas mas cosas como esa Yukimura. – Le amenazó aunque su ceja y su frente parecían dudar. – ¡Yo no podré perdonarte más allá de esta noche!

-          Lo sé… - Confesó por lo bajito el cabellos negros mientras seguía besándole y llevando sus manos ahora hasta la nuca de Yukimura sujetándole para que no se lastimase. – Sé que me odias tanto como yo te amo a ti…

-          ¡Basta Ieyasu! – Le ordenó el chico delgado de cabellos castaños incorporando de nuevo su tronco. De repente su puño se había apretado y temblaba de furia. Pero de su mejilla, bajaba una pequeña lágrima. - ¡Lo que estoy haciendo hoy es un error imperdonable del cual nadie nunca debe enterarse! – Dijo mientras lloraba sin disimularlo. – Lo que has hecho es deshonrar a mi maestro, deshonrar a mis tropas y deshonrarme a mi hasta el punto máximo Ieyasu… - El puño seguía apretado. – Te has aprovechado de que hoy no he tenido el valor de matarte, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacerlo mañana…

-          Me amas también…

-          ¡Eso no cambia nada! – Le gritó fúrico. - ¡Debo cumplir con mi deber! ¡Aunque fueses mi amigo! ¡Aunque fueses familia!... o aunque pueda tener algún sentimiento por ti… -

 

Yukimura se separó de Ieyasu y se puso de pie a no mucha distancia de él.

 

-          Por eso… ¡déjame vivir este último momento!.... ¡que es el único que nos queda!... ¡el único que me queda! ¡Y no lo arruines con palabras bonitas! – Suplicó llorando, además de todo aterrado.

 

Ieyasu no podía más que mirarle con un inmenso dolor… y algo de ternura…

 

_< <Yukimura… no eres más que un pequeño al que se le ha encomendado una tarea muy grande… y muy injusta…>>_

 

-          Tu maestro seguramente no sabía lo que sentías por mí, el seguramente…

-          ¡SILENCIO! – Dijo alzándole la mano. Pero Ieyasu se calló… y Yukimura no le golpeó. Ambos parecieron calmarse tan solo un poco. - ¿Podrías dejarme al menos… el único momento… que me queda? –

 

Ieyasu le miraba con los ojos brillosos.

El chico seguía llorando… no podría decirle que no…

Y siempre que pudiese seguiría huyendo de una batalla juntos… jamás podría hacerle daño aún y cuando él si lo intentara...

 

 _< <Si todas mis palabras te hacen daño Yukimura, entonces, no las diré más…>>_Pensó para sus adentros mientras apenas y posaba su mano sobre el puño del chico, el cual lentamente fue cediendo y destensándose…

 

Yuki entendió que Ie no interferiría más…

Le miró así, desde su posición erguida hasta el sentado, con las piernas abiertas… y se permitió flexionar sus rodillas para poder regalarle apenas un suave beso en los labios… en esos carnosos labios que tanto deseaba…

Luego se dejó bajar para quedar literalmente de rodillas delante de él…

 

Con sus manos, acarició suavemente los pies descalzos de Ieyasu, sobresalientes aun sobre su pantalón de seda y alzó su rostro para mirarle ahora desde ese nivel…

…Era esa la verdadera posición en que se sentía…

Completamente humillado y a merced de ese otro general frente a él…

Ningún líder como él, debería rebajarse ante alguien más de esa manera.

 

Sin embargo… el estaba dispuesto a entregar ese poco de orgullo que le quedaba… a el hombre que tanto amaba…

 

Acostó su rostro sobre los gruesos muslos de Ieyasu y éste le acarició sus cabellos castaños. Y así se quedaron por un largo periodo… en silencio… mientras las lágrimas aún corridas por el rostro de Yukimura se secaban…

 

El sonido de un suave beso fue lo que rompió el silencio… mientras Yukimura había iniciado suavemente un recorrido de pequeños besos por las piernas de su amado, subiendo…

Ieyasu le acariciaba el rostro… ese hermoso y perfilado rostro que siempre había tenido…

 

Yukimura mantenía los ojos cerrados, concentrado, perdido en sus besos, enamorado…

Abrió un poco su boca apenas cuando consiguió finalmente su objetivo aun envuelto entre las ropas: ese enorme e inmenso símbolo, de la virilidad de Ieyasu.

 

No pudo resistir demasiado tiempo antes de buscar bajarle el pantalón con sus propias manos… apenas lo suficiente, para dejar libre su masculinidad…

Ieyasu le siguió acariciando el rostro mientras lo contemplaba también enamorado…

 

-          Yuki… - se le escapó suspirando. – él será siempre tuyo… como todo mi cuerpo… - dijo atreviéndose a posiblemente despertar de nuevo la furia del chico…

Pero él ahora parecía demasiado perdido… demasiado ido…

Yuki, empezó a besar los laterales de aquella hombría con verdadera devoción.

-          Yuki… - La hombría de Ieyasu se erecto aún más al cumplir su mas venerada fantasía en ese momento, justo cuando Yukimura finalmente insertaba aquel miembro hacia dentro de su boca.

 

Con los ojos cerrados…

Saboreándolo…

Acariciándolo…

Desde la punta y hasta donde podía…

 

Sus manos acariciando los muslos de Ieyasu.

Las manos de él acariciándole el rostro como si fuese de porcelana… y luego los cabellos rogándole que no se detuviese… diciéndole que le amaba… que lo hacía grandioso y que le hacía sentir el hombre mas hombre del universo…

 

Eso entendía…

Y eso le excitaba aún más…

 

-          Yuki… - Suspiró Ieyasu. – No podré soportar demasiado así… - Confesó temeroso de que el chico quedase insatisfecho, pero…

-          No lo hagas… - Comentó Yuki tranquilo luego de detener un instante la labor con su boca. – Todo lo que quiero hoy… es complacerte a ti…- Dijo con una calma tan intensa, que era incluso aterrorizante.

 

Seguía acariciándole y estimulándole con su mano… por lo cual su excitación de Ieyasu seguía en in crescendo.

 

-          Yuki…

-          Vamos… - Le animó el pelo castaño apenas lamiendo suavemente la punta del glande de Ieyasu. – Hazlo en mi rostro… - cerrando los ojos como si fuese su mayor deseo. – Haz que esta vez… valga por todas nuestras vidas…

 

Sus palabras… no eran alentadoras…

No eran románticas… pero igualmente, Ieyasu tenía la completa necesidad de satisfacerlo… en todo lo que podía… incrédulo y excitado de cómo alguien tan hermoso podía desearle tanto…

Como ese hermoso rostro delicado podía pedirle eso con tanto ímpetu.

A él jamás se le olvidaría eso, jamás…

 

-          Argh… Yu…ki…!! –

 

El chico suavemente abrió los labios mientras Ieyasu se tensaba intentando retenerse lo más posible para finalmente derramarse entre el rostro y los labios de Yuki. Quien lamía su pene con deleite… con deseo… con amor…

 

-          Argh… Yuki… - Gimió el pelo-negro cuando la lengua de éste limpiaba toda su hombría muy sensible de su líquido seminal. - ¡Yuki!... –

 

El separó su boca finalmente… habiendo ya probado y tomado todo lo que pudo… para luego ver dicha hombría frente a su rostro por un rato y acariciarle suavemente… mientras se iba dejando bajar… por naturaleza…

 

Yukimura se puso de pie y se dio la espalda aun antes de que él y Ieyasu pudiesen mirarse a los ojos.

 

-          Te amo Ieyasu… - Dijo con propiedad y claridad en ese momento. – Y si voy a morir espero haber muerto con la calma de habértelo demostrado… - Tragó algo de saliva con dificultad. – Pero si vas a morir tú… espero que te haya dicho adiós… ese lado de mí que te ama…

 

Ieyasu dio un paso intentando tomarle del hombro pero luego decidió no hacerlo.

Yukimura había ya iniciado su avance hasta la salida… y así mismo en silencio se retiró, sin nunca mirar atrás…

 

**Fin.**


End file.
